Dan Hibiki vs Deadshot (Capcom vs DC) Season 1 Episode 2
Dan Hibiki vs Deadshot One Minute Melee Capcom vs DC Season 1 Episode 2 ' ' Dan ran into Deadshot with a crash. Deadshot flew backwards, and Dan crashed into a wall. “Ow…” said Dan. “Hey! Watch where you're going!” shouted Deadshot. “Oh crap! This guy has buff muscles and wants to fight me!” thought Dan. “There's only one way to settle this.” said Deadshot. “NO! This can’t happen like what happen with the guy with the black afro hair!!!!” thought Dan. “We…” said Deadshot. “No… Don’t say it…” thought Dan. “PARTY!” yelled Deadshot. “YA PARTY!” yelled Dan. Dan quickly pumped his fists into the air. Deadshot then shoved Dan to the ground. “I am joking. We fight.” said Deadshot. “Why did I actually believe you?! I am so stupid!!!!” shouted Dan. ' ' FIGHT! ' ' 60… ' ' Deadshot grabbed his guns and started shooting Dan. Dan got hit by all the bullets and crashed into a wall. “This is going to be easier than I thought.” said Deadshot. Deadshot then grabbed Dan’s head and smashed it to the ground. ' ' 50… ' ' “I have abs of steel!” shouted Dan as he shook all of the bullets off of him. Dan then punched Deadshot in the face, but it was more like a tickle. “Are you joking?” asked Deadshot. Dan then kicked Deadshot in the stomach, but once again, didn’t hurt. Deadshot shrugged and punched Dan into a wall. ' ' 40… ' ' Dan then started to cry. “Why… Why am I so dang weak?!” said Dan. Deadshot kicked Dan in the stomach, and then grabbed his gun. “Good bye.” said Deadshot. Dan quickly got to Deadshot before he could shoot Dan. Dan did a uppercut on Deadshot, and Deadshot flew into the air. ' ' 30… ' ' Dan then punched Deadshot in the face. Another tickle. “Come on, is this a joke?” said Deadshot. Deadshot quickly kicked Dan into the air, kicked him in the gut, kicked him in the face, and then punched him to the ground. ' ' 20… ' ' Dan then turned into Evil Dan and ran at Deadshot. “FOR MY FATHER!” screamed Evil Dan. Evil Dan was punched in the face and flew backwards. “HA! EVEN YOUR EVIL FORM IS WEAK!” yelled Deadshot. Evil Dan then made a gadouken and threw it at Deadshot. Deadshot watched as the ball came at him, and then dissolved when it was not even close to him. ' ' 10… ' ' “Playtime is over.” said Deadshot. Deadshot grabbed his sword and lunged at Evil Dan. Evil Dan quickly punched Deadshot in the face, and then performed the Raging Demon. The Raging Demon came to Deadshot, and the screen turned black. The screen turned back to normal, and Evil Dan was walking out of the scene. “Finally! I actually won!” shouted Evil Dan as he turned back to Dan. K.O! ' ' This Melee’s Winner is… ' ' Dan Hibiki!!!!! ' ' Next time on Capcom vs DC OMM’s… Guile vs The Flash.